Banished Rewrite
by Demiaria
Summary: When Poseidon is accused of being a traitor to the Gods, what happens to Percy? Warnings: AU, very OOC, maybe Dark!Percy. Very slight chance of slash, unsure If there is it will be Nico/Percy. Annabeth-Grover!Bashing. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and The Olympians Fan fiction

**Betrayal – Rewrite number **_**one**_**.  
**Because I can assure you, there will be many more changes by the time I get to the end of this story. If I ever do.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did, I would happily be relaxing somewhere nice and tropical. With a pool. And a waterslide. But alas, I don't. So I'm sitting in my room (which is a mess), with a laptop that has no internet (and I can't afford to fix), praying to any and every entity out there that no one decides to sue me. Please?

Ahaha….*sheepish grin*. Sorry everyone. I won't make dumb excuses; the truth is I actually forgot about this story completely. I remembered on New Year's and looked it up. Big thanks to asdfjkl who _still_ hasn't given up on me! And I know a lot of people are going to be annoyed at my not actually _continuing_ with the story, just doing a rewrite. Well, I had completely forgotten the story, remember! How can I write a story when I have about as much idea about what's going on as the people reading it? I figured a rewrite would help me get back 'in' to it. So here goes. Excuse grammar and spelling. It sucks, I know.

Also, this may sound a little weird, but if you happen to see any random Harry Potter or wizarding references…it's not meant to be there. I've just been spending most of my time reading Harry Potter fan fiction, so much so that I'm actually dreaming about it.

Tata for now my pretties.

Xox Demiaria

Chapter one

I was grinning like a mad hell hound as I finally walked into the dining hall and collapsed at Poseidon's table. I'd been training all day and I could honestly say, was bloody exhausted. That climbing wall just _had _to have the lava feature, didn't it?  
I glanced down at my orange camp-half blood t-shirt. The one that now had a massive hole in it. I managed to get a little too close to the lava. I wasn't burnt as I managed to call some water to me before I could actually set myself on fire.  
Yep, that lava wall had it in for me.

But, I had to keep training. Kronos and Luke were still going strong and their little army wasn't really so little anymore. You never knew when something would happen around here. Thank the gods I wasn't on a quest at the moment! Some people love them but myself, I need a little down time, you know?

"PERCY!"

A loud voice snapped my out of my daydreaming. I glanced up and saw Grover and Annabeth waving at me from the entrance. Well, Annabeth was waving. Grover looked like a chicken trying to lay an egg, flapping around like a madman. Er...madstayr.  
Still, that's why I love him.  
I raised my hand and waved back, grinning. They weaved their way over to me through the throng of campers.

"What in Hades happened to your shirt?" Annabeth asked after they reached me.

"Hmm? Oh. Well, you know the climbing wall? It officially hates me." I said sheepishly.

She gave me a disbelieving look.

"It's a wall, Percy. It can't hate." She said as she sat down next to me, Grover sitting the other side.

"Wanna bet?" I muttered under my breath.

She shot me a look and I held my hands up in surrender. I knew better than to mess with Annabeth when she was in one of her "I'm right, which means _you_ are wrong" moods. I'm not a masochist.

"Yo, sup dude?" Said someone who sounded an awful lot like Grover. But it couldn't be. Could it?

I turned slowly to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, whassup with ya? You goin deaf? Not cool man." He said in the worse gangster accent I have ever heard. And I've heard my mum.

I winced and turned back to look at Annabeth, shooting her a questioning look.

She sighed.

"Grover is going through another one his phases." She explained wearily.

"What! I thought he was done with them after that one where he spent a week making jewellery." I exclaimed.

"Apparently not."

"Damn."

"Mmm."

Grover stood from the bench to stand in front of us.

"I heard that you know! You guys really don't know how to have fun, do you? And that was amazing jewellery!" He said indignantly.

Annabeth and I exchanged glances.

"Has it ended already?" I asked. Grover looked confused

"No, I don't think so. He only started this morning."

"I can always hope, right?"

Grover caught on to what we were talking about and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit! I mean…er…Darn dude! Not cool! Don't dis the Grovinator!" He exclaimed.

Annabeth shook her head.

"I knew it was too good to be true." I said with a sigh.

"Let's hope he gets over this one faster than the Irish dancing."

"Oh gods yes."

Grover watched the exchange like it was a tennis match before he decided he'd had enough and threw up his hands in frustration. As he stalked off towards the food with a hissed, "Traitors!" I caught sight of a piece of paper attached to his back.

I cracked up.

Annabeth shot me a worried look.

"Percy? Are you okay? Not feeling sick are you?"

I held my stomach with my left arm and pointed at Grover's back with my right.

Annabeth's gaze followed the direction I had pointed in until she saw the sign too. She also cracked up.

Someone had actually managed to stick a sign on Grover's back saying, "YO! I'M THE GROVINATOR! PIMP. MAH. RIDE!".

After a minute or so and a few strange looks from the surrounding tables ,we managed to get ourselves under control and headed off to the queue. A 2 burgers, 3 serves of fries and glass of juice later I was officially full.

I stood from the table, waving at Annabeth who was in what looked like a deep discussion with one of her half-sisters. She absentmindedly raised her hand before returning to the conversation.

I shook my head with a wry smile. Once Annabeth got going, not much could stop her.

I glanced around for Grover but couldn't spot him. Deciding that I would find him in the morning, I headed off to bed.

A day of hard-core physical work and a big meal really takes it out of you.

Pushing open the door to my cabin, I smiled softly before quickly stripping down to boxers and cleaning my teeth.

Getting into bed was Heaven. Wait. I can't say that can I? You know, sometimes it sucks knowing Greek gods were real and that Heaven (sadly) wasn't. Even Hell was good for some curses.

Slowly my thoughts faded out as I drifted into peaceful unconsciousness.

Within an hour though, I wouldn't be as peaceful.

That night, the dream came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** If I owned it, I'd be a guy. And _that_ would be weird. How many guys do you see going around in black t's and jeans?...wait….ignore that….

See! See! I told you I would do more! Aren't you proud of me? I am. *proud look*

Let's see if I can keep it up! I'll be trying to do the re-writes once a day and then the whole new chapters every week. I have (around) a month until school starts up again so let's see how much I can get done before then, hmm? Thanks for the favourites and reviews on the last chapter; it gave me this really mushy, warm feeling inside. And I thought only hot chocolate could do that! Well! That proves me wrong!

Here's another chapter, I hope you like it! I'm trying to make them longer too, because personally, I hate loads of really short chapters and the amount I was doing was pitiful. It sucks that 10 pages on word equals about 2 on fanfiction. Life is so unfair. *pout*

Xox

Demi

P.S.  
BIG THANK YOU TO LITTLE MISS RAGNAROK! First review of the new story, I am impressed! This chapter is dedicated to you so hopefully it doesn't suck.

I have 7 or 8 reviews on the last chapter. Next time if I can get 10, I'll post is late (LATE) tonight or early (EARLY) next morning. Otherwise, you're looking at a big 24 hours. I love blackmail.

Sorry about how long my rant is. On with the story!

**.-*.-*-.**

**Chapter 2**

In my dream I was on Mount Olympus, looking up at the Twelve Thrones of the Gods.

Twelve _empty_ thrones.

The Gods themselves were standing in various positions around the room, making dramatic arm movements and talking loudly. But they weren't talking, I realised.

They were arguing.

And when the Gods argue, it's truly terrifying.

Lightning and thunder ravaged the sky, the crashing roar of waves echoed around the room, wild animals flashed into existence, snarling and screeching at each other before vanishing. Vines snaked across the ground, climbing the thrones and burrowing into the ground, causing large cracks to appear.

Ares let out an almighty battle cry, the ground around him cracking as he did so. Apollo seemed to take this as a challenge, arming himself with his bow and arrow. Artemis shouted out and the moon started to flicker, making the scene light up and then plunge into darkness. Athena and Hephateus were locked in battle, both decked out in full fighting gear, swords glinting silver in the flashing light.

I stood, frozen in shock and horror, as the scene before me carried on for what must have been several hours but it passed like minutes.

Suddenly, Zeus yelled something at Poseidon, pointing an accusing finger him with a look of hatred. I couldn't hear what was being said, just the roar of voices.

My father answered back hotly, taking a threatening step forwards.

Zeus seemed to take this as conformation of whatever he had said earlier, shouting back something that managed to make Poseidon stumble away from the King of the Gods.

The Gods slowly stopped what they were doing and swivelled to look at my father, pausing for only a second before focusing their rage on him. As more and more angered shouts joined Zeus', my father began to look decidedly uncomfortable and worried.

With a look of triumph, Zeus took a step towards Poseidon and clapped his hands. A large cracking noise reverberated through the room. The ground under Poseidon's feet shook with raw power as he was forced to his knees. He appeared to be struggling against a huge force but it was obvious he couldn't win out against all the Gods.

Within minutes, the ground finally gave out under his feet, a pit of pure darkness opening up beneath him. Poseidon let out a final yell as he fell into the pit, the ground closing above him. But this time, I could hear what was being said. It was directed at me.

"RUN!"

My eyes widened as the Gods turned to look at me, pure outrage showing on their faces. Zeus raised his hand which held a crackling lightning bolt, before throwing it at me.

Just as the world around me exploded into bright white light, I woke in my bed with a scream.

I was covered in a freezing sweat, panting as if I had run a marathon.

I sat up in bed, wrapping my arms around my knees, trying to slow my pounding heart.

When my heart had calmed, at least a bit, I walked over to the bathroom. A shower was just what I needed.

Water always made me feel better.

**.-*.-*-.**

After the shower I did feel somewhat calmer but I knew there was no chance of getting any more sleep tonight. I skipped using the towel, taking the simpler way and just telling the water to run off. slipped into my second Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of black slacks, glancing at the clock as I did.

5:49am.

I sighed softly, running my hand through my hair. Today was going to be a very long day. Capture the Flag was fun but was extremely exhausting.

'_I hope the team I'm on understand when I screw up. I'm too tired to pay any real attention_.' I thought absently.

Walking out the cabin, I glanced at the rising sun before lowering my head to stare at my feet as I walked.

What did the dream mean? It couldn't be true, could it? No…that just wasn't possible.

'_Maybe I should talk to Chiron...'_ I thought, my teeth worrying my bottom lip. '_Yeah…that sounds like the best idea. He would know if anything happened.'_

Feeling a slightly steadier now I had a bit of a plan I headed over to The Big House.

Climbing the porch, I stopped outside the door when I heard hushed voices.

"He would never…!"

"…don't know that for sure…"

"…can be done?"

"…leave the camp…banish…death?"

"Yes…..seems we must."

I frowned. I could only make out snippets of the conversation and it was just making me more confused than ever. Chiron and Mr D? Having a 6am conversation? One that made no sense at all to me.

Shaking my head, I decided it would be best not to talk to Chiron. He was obviously busy. It could wait till tomorrow, right?

* * *

I'm really not happy with this chapter. *Grumpy face*. It just doesn't….work. And it's short. I didn't get to put any happy conversation in it, because it's not a happy chapter. In fact, I just realised I wont be able to put any nice conversation in for a while! Darn. Now I'm even more depressed. Well, I'll just have to get the chapters done faster so I can get to the fun parts, wont I? *Winks*

Thanks for sticking it out to the second chapter. Even if it sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **You know, why do we have to do this? I think it's pretty darn obvious we don't own anything. If we did, we'd be living it up! Not complaining about school/work and writing fanfiction. Weird. BUT ANYHOW. Cause I don't want to be sued (*pales dramatically*), I DON'T OWN ANY OF ANYTHING, BE IT HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON OR THE COMPUTER I AM CURRENTLY WRITING ON! Just to clear it up. *smiles sweetly*

Told you I'd do another one. *Grin* Because I really wasn't happy with the last one, I'm feeling rather nervous about posting this one. Just to let you know, every single one of these was written between 2-6am. I am _tired_. But I can't sleep. New Year's always stuffs up my sleeping patterns. Bahrg.

I managed to figure out how to get my email working again for fanfiction! It was really complicated and totally not my fault. I didn't _block_ fanfiction or anything. No! Not at all! I'm not that stupid! *shifty eyes*

Anyway, thanks for the reviews people! I have officially become re-addicted to them. Which is kinda sad, but I think I can live with that. Just keep them coming or I'll start having withdrawal! AND THEN I'LL DIE! And none of you want that! Do you!...Don't answer that.

Enjoy chapter 3!

Xox

Demi

"Blah isn't this awesome?" = normal speech

'_Blah isn't this epic?'_ = thoughts

"_Blah isn't this just super uber cool?"_ = megaphone/yelling etc. Being loud in general.

* * *

**.-*.-*-.**

**Chapter 3**

The day was passing slowly. After a boring breakfast, I went to a boring dueling practice (beating everyone), then had a boring lunch.  
At the moment I was in the middle of leaving the dining room after said boring lunch. Grover and Annabeth had been busy all day, I hadn't had a chance to talk with them. It felt like everyone had something they needed to do, somewhere to be. All except me, that is.

I glanced down at my cheap, supermarket watch as I walked across the grounds. (You can't buy the best watches when they just get smashed every time you get attacked by a monster with a food supply problem!).

1:57pm.

I yawned tiredly. Man, I was exhausted. The lack of sleep was really taking its toll on me. I was used to 9am sleep-ins.

'_I think that I'll go have a nap, actually. I have a good hour-and-a-half before Capture the Flag." _I mused. Yeah, a nap was just what I needed.

As I headed off to my cabin, I kept my head down and hurried along. I noticed a colony of ants or two, a nasty looking spider and even what looked like a baby snake.

What I didn't notice, however, was the suspicious and cautious looks people were shooting me. Or how everyone was slowly but surely walking towards the dining room _after _lunch had ended. Because that's just my luck, isn't it?

See one, harmless snake; miss the really deadly ones.

**.-*.-*-.**

Walking out to the starting point for Capture the Flag, I let out a huge yawn.

'_Man, that was a good sleep.'_ I thought happily, feeling incredibly refreshed. _'Maybe I won't be so awful in capture the flag now.'_

I was decked out in the full armour for Capture the Flag. And by Gods, it is bloody heavy. I mean seriously, there are Gods with mystical powers; can't they find a way to make lighter armour?

Spotting Annabeth and Grover in the turmoil -Grover helping her put on all the armour- I smiled at them and waved. All I received in return was a cold look.

I blinked, hurt. What had I done wrong?

Looking around at the other campers, I noticed that nearly everyone seemed to be angry at me. Even Beckendorf and the Stoll brothers look mad, they never get angry!

But really, I swear, I hadn't done anything!

I was placed on the red team, along with Clarisse and Annabeth.

I avoided Annabeth's cold eyes and instead looked at Clarisse. I almost dropped my sword.

Deep hatred shining in her eyes, her spear was cracking with energy and she looked like she would very much like to shove it right through me. I whimpered softly. Not what I was expecting to see. Yeah, Clarisse didn't like me but she was never _that _vicious.

What was going on?

"_Alight Campers, staring positions! The Red Teams base will be at the North end of the field, Blue has the South!" _Chiron's voice echoed through the megaphone, interrupting my thoughts.

"_There will be no gouging of eyes, stabbing in a way that will obviously kill and NO cutting fingers off-yes, I mean you Darvil."_ Dionysus joined him in a drawl. The mentioned son of Ares muttered something about it being well deserved. Percy made a mental note to stay _far_ away from him. _"If any of the above rules are broken, there will be severe punishment. NO DESERT FOR A WEEK! Play fair kiddies, I don't want to have to explain anyone's deaths to their parent. Then I'd probably have to stay even longer in this pit of doom which severely lacks wine."_

With a satisfied nod, Mr D. walked off, leaving the rest of the camp staring after him. You think you would get used to it, but you really don't…

"_Er…yes, quite." _Chiron continued, clearing his throat. _"Moving on. Capture the Flag has officially begun!"_

The teams roared battle cries and set off to their ends of the fields. But something still wasn't right. The entire thing felt…..Percy wasn't sure how to put it.

'_I guess the best word for it….would be staged.'_

**.-*.-*-.**

After about an hour, nothing much had happened. I was still crouching in the clearing that was next to a lake. I'd wandered over to look at it earlier. It wasn't easy to see from the clearing, there was a sheet of long (and I mean long) grass shielding it from view. But, being Poseidon's son was able to tell it was there.

It was quite a nice lake, in fact. Very pretty. Nice clear water, you could see right down to the bottom. Not much in it though, just the occasional common-species fish. (1) But I was still bored, lake or not.

That all changed rather quickly.

Suddenly and without warning, the entire camp stormed into the clearing, quickly moving to surround Percy. They aimed their daggers, knives, swords, spears and bows at him, an identical looks of hatred on every campers face.

Percy slowly stood from his crouched position and held up his hands, all the while racking his brain for anything that could have called for this. He came up blank.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" I asked, my voice shaking. If this was part of the game, I'd never heard of it before.

"You are." Clarisse snarled, coming to the front of the group along with Annabeth, Grover, Beckendorf and the Stoll brothers, Conner and Travis.

I blinked slowly and started lowering my hands. Apparently that was threatening and the weapons inched closer.

"What?" I asked quietly, not liking where this was going.

"Your father was discovered to be a traitor last night, Percy. He is a traitor to the gods! Worse than Hades himself!" Clarisse announced.

"And you! You are a traitor's son! You probably helped him try to destroy Olympus! You can't be allowed to live!" Beckendorf shouted in agreement.

"N…n-no…" I knew it wasn't true. Poseidon wasn't a traitor. I saw him at the meeting! I gasped inwardly. The meeting…so that's what had happened!

"Oh yes, Percy. You are never going to leave this clearing alive." Connor taunted.

"You aren't going to live to see another day!" Travis chorused.

I swept my gaze around the circle, searching for a friendly face, Gods, one that didn't look like they wanted to rip me apart bit by bit would be good enough. Failing to find even a single one, I looked back to Grover and Annabeth. They were my best friends….they would do this to me! They would believe me!...wouldn't they?

"Guys….Annabeth, Grover, please! You know I would never….." my voice trailed off when I saw all my efforts were getting me were glares.

"What's wrong, _Percy_?" Annabeth said in a mocking tone. "What, you didn't honestly think I _liked_ you? That I wanted to be your friend? You aren't that stupid are you? Wait, yes, you are. Why would I ever want to be _your_ friend? My mother hates your father. There is no way I would have had anything to do with you usually. But you could help me. You had power, position and were a hero. You did make a powerful ally, both politically and in the physical sense. But sadly, no more."

Annabeth smirked.

I shook my head, not able to believe what I was seeing.

Not Annabeth.

"Annabeth…." I pleaded.

She just shook her head and turned away in disgust.

I turned to look at Grover.

"Please." I begged.

Grover seemed to be mildly affected by my plea, but after a second his expression hardened.

"What? Why would I help you? You were a way to get my horns, my searchers licence. Now you aren't worth the air you breathe. You are nothing."

I almost started crying. Grover, my best friend had lied to me…my first real friend had only been using me. It hurt. It ached and burned and scalded. The absolute betrayal of everyone I knew, everyone I trusted. I couldn't bare it.

I closed my eyes and let out a small whimper at the physical pain this was causing me.

"Die, Perseus Jackson!" Clarisse yelled.

The campers quickly took up the chant, slowly closing in on me.

I couldn't take it, the pain, it didn't end, it _wouldn't_ end! They didn't know! They didn't know what they were doing! They didn't know this pain!

I paused in thought.

'_True. They haven't felt this pain. But that doesn't mean they won't.' _A small voice whispered in the back of my mind. '_They haven't felt agony….but that doesn't mean you can't make them.'_

It was like a darker side of me had been released and it was baying for blood.

My heart hardened. They falsely accuse me, after all they have done to me? How many times had I saved their lives? And all they have done is use me. I'm nothing to them, less than nothing. And that means they can be less than nothing to me.

My eyes snapped open, making a few campers who were approaching start. I glanced at my reflection in the blades metal and raised an eyebrow. My eyes had changed. They weren't a calm sea green anymore. They were a deep, deep blue that was almost black. It made me look…darker. I liked it.

I started paying attention to where I was, mentally hitting myself over the head for the lapse in attention.

I had been backed up to the very edge of the clearing; somehow all the campers were now in front of me, instead of surrounding. But that wasn't important. What was important was that there was a lake behind me. And a lake meant water. Water meant life.

"Fine." I snarled. My voice sounded dark and rough.

A slight flicker of shock passed over most features before disappearing. I wasn't surprised. I wouldn't have believed it if I was looking at myself two days ago. But this was good. They were unsure. Because after all, traitor or not, I was still Poseidon's son. I had more power than many of the campers combined.

"You are nothing. All of you are pathetic, sniveling children who believe whatever you are told. You used me. I saved your lives over and again and you would just throw me away like a broken toy. So be it. I will make you wish you had never crossed me. You are all nothing. Weak and pathetic. Percy Jackson is dead from this day on. I will be nameless until I find a place that is not filled with traitors, a place that I can be myself without fear."

The campers looked visibly shaken but their resolve seemed as strong as ever. If I didn't act soon, I would be dead and unable to fulfil my promise to them. And wouldn't that just be a pity?

As they started moving forwards again, weapons at the ready, I span and ran backwards through a wall of tall grass that had shielded the lake from the campers view. I stopped at the very edge of the bank.

The camp burst through the grass after me pausing for a moment as they saw the lake, obviously at a loss for what to do when I was near water.

"Stay away from the water, kiddies." I said with a smirk and a sweep of my near-black eyes. "We wouldn't want anyone of my dear friends to get hurt, now would we?"

With a slight wiggle of my fingers in a mock-wave, I turned and dived into the lake, ignoring the enraged shouts and the arrows that whizzed into the water after me.

I knew no one would dare follow me hear. They wouldn't live to breathe the air again.

A chuckle burst from my throat as a single thought swam through my mind.

'_Revenge, I will have revenge.' _I thought maliciously. _'__**Revenge.**__'_

_

* * *

_

(1)Yeah, I really wasn't going to look up exactly what fish are common where the camp is. Just make it up, use your imagination people! Before they _ROT AWAY! _*cough* Anyhow, just imagine tuna or salmon or something.

* * *

Wow. That's actually not a bad length. Took me an hour and a half or so to write. Huh. I'm actually pretty pleased with this chapter. Really got into it at the end. Always did have a thing for writing dark, mildly_ insane_ stuff. My friends say it's because it reflects my personality. I disagree! I think it reflects Demi's personality. *wink* See if you can figure that out. Well, what did you think? Remember to review! Then I know how I'm doing. Whether I'm doing super epically, or failing. I'm betting on the latter. But one can hope right? RIGHT?

Anyway, I think I managed to get a little to in to the evil bit, mixed up with Voldemort and Harry turning evil. Sorry about that...it wasn't TOO overkill, was it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: One potato, two potato, three potato, four. Five potato, six potato, seven potato, more! And I'll start throwing potatoes at your heads if you people have missed the fact that I own nothing.

Howdy!

I'm actually really looking forwards to this chapter. It won't be long, by the way. It was _tiny_ when I posted it the first time. About 200-300 words. _Tiny_. This one will be longer (cause I'm cool like that), but it won't be half as long as the last chapter. Think of it as evening out the balance of nature…*cough*.

Big, big thanks to all the reviewers, once again! And you wouldn't believe how many favourites this story gets. It just warms my lungs. *dazed grin*

Moving on. From now on I'm going to dedicate each chapter to a reviewer! The one who gives me the best comment, one that makes me laugh, is going to get a shout out! Also, remember, you can ask any question you want and I'll post a message in the next chapter with a reply. I'm so organised! See! Congratulate me! CONGRATULATE ME!  
Also, I think I _may_ add a question to every chapter. Not this one though.

What do you guys think?

*wink*Let's see how many get that….

Also, I'll be uploading two chapters today so I can keep up with the number of reviews you guys are putting in! Loving it by the way! So, I'll be uploading one now (duh) and one in about….4 hours. So I better get started on chapter 6 now! OTHERWISE I WONT HAVE ANY FOR TOMORROW! *SHOCKHORROR*

Enjoy, sorry it's so short!

**.-*.-*-.**

**Chapter 4 dedicated to Soccerqueen36!  
I'll reply to reviews next chapter!  
**

**Chapter 4**

_6 years later_

I was sitting at the bottom of the lake, staring up at the moonlit surface. The water was like a silver sheet above me, rippling softly.

I breathed deeply. Yeah, it was beautiful the first time you looked at it but it lost its novelty after 6 years.

Yeah, 6 years. I had been in this bloody lake for that long. I hadn't talked to another human in that long. I hadn't breathed real air in- you guessed it- that long.

And let me tell you, it's really starting to grate on my nerves.

I had been living at the far end of the lake, swimming back and forth to keep fit every day. Of course, I made sure no one could see me. Then they could just shoot and arrow and that would be the end of that.

The once beautiful, crystal clear lake now looked black as night from the surface. The plants and animals under it still had plenty of light; it was just like a one-way mirror. No one could see me.

Every now and then though, some dumb camper jumps in. I think they take it as a dare, you know, I'm one of those camp legends.

I chuckled softly. They covered it up. Cowards.

I always let the swimmer out, relatively unharmed. I have been known to grab the occasional foot, pull someone under, but only for a second or so. They were mainly the younger campers that came in, they hadn't heard my warning. But if any of my old 'friends' decided to go for a swim….they wouldn't get off so lightly.

I leaned back and lay on the sand-bed.

I was 20 years old now. Around that. Of course, I didn't know the exact date, it's not like there's calendars down here. Sure, I could tell you the exact coordinates of where we are in the world, but the date? I was lost. See, my cheap watches hadn't been so water-proof.

So, I think I am about 20. I feel a lot older though. The years haven't exactly been filled with excitement down here.

Sure, I love the lake. It really is home. But that doesn't mean there's a lot of thing to talk to. It's a lake, not the ocean. There's fish (1) I guess….but no offence to them, they aren't the brightest of sea creatures. Thoughts mainly centre around '_safe...safe...DANGER….safe…food!...not food…safe…'_. Not a stimulating conversation.

The occasional water nymph swims by though, on their way somewhere else. The lake is right in-between to large rivers, about a mile each way. A good point to rest up, I guess. Well, they make a better conversation. Apparently there is turmoil in the oceans and seas. With my father gone, the gods are fighting over who rules the water now and it's messing up everything. Storms, tidal waves, whirlpools….you name, its happening.

I was getting worried, but there wasn't much I could do about it.

With a frown, I sat up again.

I'm really getting tired of this. What's the point of surviving that day when I'm wasting away in the bottom of a lake? I'll have to spend the rest of my life in hiding if I keep this up.

In a lake.

In a kids camp.

As a ghost story.

Wow, life is just so fucking fair.

A dark grin flickered across my features, making my near-black eyes shine. I said I would get my revenge. I promised them. There was no way I could betray their trust and not keep it!

I laughed again.

Oh, I will keep it. But not from down here, no. It's time to go up.

I slowly stood and watched a small silver fish shoot past.

Yeah, I think I'll go say hi to some old friends…

* * *

(1) And again, use your imagination people! Fish! It's the same as the last chapter! JUST COMMON FISH! Think tuna or something! It's not that hard!

* * *

And another chapter done.

Phew. I'm not sure what to make of this chapter. I like it, I guess. It's not as humorous as the original but I felt that there was too much of a jump from Percy being all mangry and mean to him being sarcastic and happy at the bottom of a lake. *pouts*So, he's sarcastic (will be all the story). He won't ever be quite the same as he was, not so happy and all, but he will have a bit of joy coming up in a few chapters time. Get's to be carefree for a while, you know? I think it will be good for my little Percy-wercy! Even though I'm actually going to change his name….

I'm really losing it. _**THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T WRITE FOR 6 MONTHS! IT DRIVES YOU TO INSANITY!**_ ….so try it today and live a happier life!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ***Raises right hand (or is it meant to be left?).* I hereby swear that I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympian series any more than I own that pretty mansion over there. Oh wait! That's my house….Ahaha. I wish. ¬.¬ Nah, I live in that place_ right_ there. Yeah, that one. As you can see, I can't afford anything, so please don't sue? Please? You would only get a dollar…..

Here it is! I wrote another one! I'm actually doing pretty well!

First of all, I'm going to start off by answering a couple of reviews that were sent in.

**Soccerqueen36:** I'm so glad you like it! And dude, sarcasm is just as cool (if lot better) than just being funny! Yes, Poseidon being called a traitor will stay the same, as will Percy being betrayed! If anything, I'm making those bits more important. *grins* I loved your review (long ones are more fun to read), send in more? Pretty please with a strawberry on top? I don't like cherries…Hope you liked the dedication! Pretty spiffy, eh? - Demi

**IEatTragicOranges4Breakfast: **Wow! Thanks for all the favourites! Really appreciated! Yeah, I'm trying to make it longer but it's tricky, you know? Still, I hope you keep reading! Hey! I know! I'll make you a deal, if you keep reading, I'll keep updating. Sounds good, eh? I'm such a wonderful person….*sighs happily* Thanks for the reviews!  
P.S. Awesome name dude. Just….awesome.

**Slacon: **Hey, thanks for taking such an interest! It was great to learn some new information and I'll see if I can work it into the story. I'm not sure how exactly the river gives birth to a Naiad, but it is Greek mythology, everything's possible. That's why I love it. The lake Percy is living in doesn't have any Naiads or River Gods, he won't be staying in it long enough for me to work up a proper relationship. Maybe later in the story, hmm? Once again, thanks for a review that was a little bit different and much more exciting! This chapter is dedicated to you, so I hope it's worth it!

Yes? Good? Alright! I'm on a roll today! You know, when I posted my second chapter, I didn't get any reviews for 4 hours. I was so depressed. I had withdrawal! WITHDRAWAL! But, then Soccerqueen here reviewed and it was all better! You people owe them what is left of my sanity!

_**Today's question….:**_ What was your opinion on the Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief movie? Personally, I thought it sucked. They didn't even have Kronos in it. They can't do a sequel if they didn't put Kronos in it! AND ANNABETH WAS NOT BLONDE! There goes all the recognition that blondes can be smart too. I'll be teased for the rest of my life.

*sighs pitifully*  
Well, I won't bore you anymore. On with the story!

**.-*.-*-.**

**Chapter 5 dedicated to Slacon for great extra info.  
**

**Chapter 5**

Chiron's POV

I was sitting at the councillor's table in the dining hall, trying to make out what Dionysus was grumbling about this time over the roar of voices. After a minute or so I gave up. The noise in the room was deafening. It still awes me how much noise children can make. I've seen quitter harpies.

And that is really saying something.

I suppose they have a reason to be a bit rowdy today. Capture the Flag had only just ended and the Red Team was probably feeling a bit sore over their loss. It was quite a spectacular loss, after all. Half the Red Team was held captive by the Blue and their flag was caught within a half-hour. Certainly the quickest game seen at Camp Half-Blood in many a year.

I thought back to the years when we had the most amazing capture the flag games seen in decades. Strategies, fights, hostages…they had it all. I smiled fondly as I thought back to a moment after one game in particular. Clarisse and Annabeth stood proudly holding the opposing teams flag while in the background, Grover and Percy were receiving a round of congratulations from their team.

I winced. Perseus Jackson. I hadn't thought of him in at least a year.

It was 6 years and 2 months to the day that Percy had been killed at the lake. Mr D. and I had discussed it the night earlier and, although I found it hard to believe that Percy would betray us, we found that the only way was to let the campers kill him during the Capture the Flag game.

We had called the campers together after lunch that day, Mr D. drugging Percy's Coco Cola with a mild sleeping draught derived from alcohol. When he went to his cabin to rest, we made the announcement.

Poseidon had been a traitor to the Gods and was cast out of Olympus. Perseus had helped him give Kronos information about the camp and Gods.

At first the campers didn't believe us, but it didn't take much to make them see we were telling the truth and then they were out for blood. Annabeth and Grover looked ecstatic, a fact I had found mildly disturbing. After all, they had really been his only friends and it turns out they couldn't care less about him.

I had felt a small amount of pity for Percy, but quickly crushed it down. He was a traitor, he didn't care for us, and we definitely should not care for him.

Dionysus had gone on to tell the camp that during the Capture the Flag, Percy was to be killed in the name of the Gods and Olympus. The camp had roared its approval. They would get rid of the traitor.

And they had. An hour and a half after the game had started the camp returned back, looking edgy but they had announced that Percy was dead. I didn't ask questions. I had no intention of learning how a favourite student of mine had met his end.

We had reported his demise to the Gods and Goddesses on Olympus and they had seemed satisfied. The threat of the Sea God was gone.

Percy Jackson became a myth, a ghost story, and none of the older campers told anyone any differently.

I thought about Percy himself. He'd always seemed such a nice boy. I had heard several kids describe him as, "Kinda goofy, but still cool." before his betrayal had been discovered. I knew that he had been powerful, very much so. I'd honestly been fond of the boy, but he had still turned against us. I guess some people were just evil, no matter what you did, like Luke. Percy would have been 20 if he was still alive. Such a waste….

"_Alright kiddies, campfire time." _Mr D. interrupted with a sneer. He hated campfires. This place really was the perfect punishment for him. "_Go play with the pretty fire and entertain yourselves."_

The assembled half-bloods jumped up at his words and ran out to the fire pit which was already crackling merrily.

I was always amazed at just how fast they could leave a room when they wanted to.

Slowly following them out, I caught sight of the lake. When Percy had died, the lake had turned black.

As I trotted towards The Big House, a strange thought popped up.

'_Can water mourn?'_

**.-*.-*-.**

Yeah, 3rd persons POV.

The sweet smells of roasting marshmallows and melted chocolate filled the air, along with the sounds of laughter and friendly chatter. Everyone was enjoying themselves, who didn't love campfires? Well, apart from Mr D.

Apparently, one camper from the Apollo cabin decided it was time things became a little more organised.

"GHOST STORIES!"

The surrounding campers either cheered or groaned, depending on their point of view. Cheers won. It was story time

Across the campus, Mr D. (With his godly hearing), looked like he was being burnt alive and fed to rabid hell hounds.

The tales went on for a good half hour, older campers making them seem so real that some of the smaller half-bloods looked like they were going to start crying but they managed to hold it back.

The Fate's Night, Siren's Call, Don't Pet The Manticore, Medusa's Hairdresser and all-time favourite; Why You Never Take a Minotaur's Axe were all featured in tonights story-telling.

Then it was time for a rather new story. Only 6 years old, to be precise.

_**The Legend of Perseus Jackson: The Sea Traitor.**_

A camper from Hermes began the story.

"The Legend goes that many years ago there was a camper at this very camp called Perseus Jackson. His hair was as black as the night and his eyes were as empty as his soul. Perseus was the son of the traitor, Poseidon." He said spookily, the fire casting shadows over his face.

"One night Perseus' father was found out when he was passing information to Kronos, Lord of the Titans, on how to bring down the Gods. He was banished to the depths of Tartarus, plagued by the worst creatures imaginable, day and night. When the camp learned of this the next morning, the other campers tried to comfort Perseus, to support him. But he turned away." A camper from Athena this time. She looked to be around 13, new to the camp. She certainly did a good job at building the suspense though.

"That day, during a game of Capture the Flag he showed his true colours, attempting to kill the campers on his team, but was stopped before he could do any real harm." The first speaker from Hermes continued. They looked like they were taking it in turn. "The brave campers rose against him, cornered him. But the second he realised he was trapped he ran, like a coward, and hid in the lake."

"The second he touched the water it turned black, just like his heart. And you know, they say he still lives there, hiding in the lake, waiting for the perfect time to go and free his father. But he can't survive in the lake forever without food, no. So he waits in the shallows and whenever a camper gets to close…SNAP!" Athena's camper finished, startling the younger campers. Some of the children from Aphrodite actually squealed.

A round of laughter broke out among the campers at this, causing the squealing campers to blush but they quickly covered it up with indignant looks. After a bought of friendly teasing, everyone settled back down into a comfortable lull, roasting marshmallows while one of the few campers from Dionysus started up some music(1). "

No one noticed the figure standing in the shadows, eyes burning with rage.

**.-*.-*-.**

**

* * *

**

(1)When I say music, I mean good stuff. Like Greenday, Nickleback, Linkin Park, Metro Station, Good Charlotte and (being one of the only more 'popular' singers I like) Katy Perry.

* * *

Well, I'm not sure what to think of this chapter. It's a bit of a filler more than anything else. Hmm. Those of you who read the earlier version may notice that it's changed quite a bit from how it was. For those who don't know, in the original Percy broke into the conversation here and I had this chapter from about three points of view. I thought that was pushing it a bit and quite a few people weren't happy about it. So I thought, lets change it, give it a bit more depth and make it (hopefully), more exciting. This sounds like a good idea, no?

Thanks for reading, Xox Demi

P.S. Tomorrow's may be a little late or up the next day. I have a family thing. *sighs pitifully* Wish me luck!


	6. Not a chapter, don't get hopeful!

Hi everyone. There seems to have been a bit of a problem, which I didn't realise until about 10 minutes ago. Cause I only check my email once every two days or so and you people are so pro, you kept sending me reviews so I didn't notice. But then I received a review that answered an OLD question, looked it up, and tada.

See, what _seems_ to have happened is that even though I actually have been uploading and posting new chapter (up to number 15 I think), you haven't been getting them.  
Don't look at me, I have no idea. Ask my buds. They probably sabotaged it. -.- They ate my bus ticket too. Such good friends. I need no enemies.

Anyhow, I notice this after having my laptop whipped because it was getting just a **little** infected. As in about 100 Trojans. Seriously, I'm not exaggerating. So now I have to bloody write them all again. Good thing is it shouldn't take me long because, you know, I already have the plot and everything. Just a few bugs and things to so

That's the good news.

Bad news being, schooooool! School has started up again. Say 'ello to a newly year tenian. Yeah, I should be in year nine but I skipped it. Which I don't really mind, though I miss some people. And the year tens are all meanines. Some of my friends skipped to so that's great. I'm not allllooonnnneeee!

Back to the point. Once I have fixed my ipod (new and broken), phone (new and broken), iPad (new-ish and broken) and laptop (_old_ and broken) then I should be able to post. I'm using the school laptop that I was given which sucks and almost everything is blocked. Ahaha, some things are blocked under the category 'Education'. Figure that one out.

Not only that, they record EVERYTHING you do. EVERYTHING. It's scary.

The chapters will be coming every week or so, look on Saturday, I should have time then. Don't rely on it though, I have more homework than I can imagine and it's the first week!

That's about all for now, forgive for being so un-attentive.

Xoxo Demi

P.S. If anyone wants to release their inner grammar nazi, feel free. Send me a mail and I'll send you some chapters to look over! AND YOU GET TO SEE THE CHAPTERS BEFORE ALL THE OTHER PEOPLES.  
:D


End file.
